


How to Make a Tiger Purr

by thebermuda



Series: The Boarding School AU [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boarding School, Christmas, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebermuda/pseuds/thebermuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is Jim's, body, heart, and soul. But how can Jim get him to admit it?<br/>Can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Tiger Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the school year after Golden Morning/The Weekend of the Party.

“My brother’s invited your brother over my house for Christmas,” Jim said. He said it in that idle, conversational tone that could be natural with a normal person, but was always false with him. He was getting at something else, but Sebastian wasn’t sure what. 

“That’s great,” said Sebastian with a deliberate lack of enthusiasm. Fucking Severin had left him during the whole summer break to deal with Father – while he scampered around Ireland with Jim’s girlish little brother. He hadn’t expected anything better for Christmas, but why was Sebastian _always_ the one to have to be around Father? 

This was exactly why Sebastian hated Christmas. 

“Not great,” said Jim. He was on their dorm room’s top bunk and Sebastian was on the bottom. The lights were out, but the rustling of Jim’s duvet told Sebastian that Jim was turning over. “I had to deal with those two for an entire summer; I can hardly do with two more weeks of them.” 

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Sebastian grunted. Sebastian didn’t see how Jim had it so bad. At least Jim wouldn’t spend the entire holiday missing Jim. 

“You’re not doing anything,” Jim said, “but I’m staying at the Moran estate for Christmas.” 

The little bastard went silent, letting those words sink in. In the dark, it wasn’t impossible to believe that Jim could hear Sebastian’s heart beating. 

Was the fucker joking? Did he think this was funny? Jim over for Christmas. Jim for two weeks. Just him and Jim. No classes, no teachers, nothing getting in their way, just – 

Father. 

Jim would have to meet Father. 

“Unless,” Jim’s voice was a whisper, “you don’t want me to?” 

“I do,” Sebastian blurted, leaving himself to ruminate over all the things that could go horribly wrong. 

He would die if Father punished him in front of Jim. If there was even the slightest part of Jim that thought Sebastian was worth his time, it would vaporize. Sebastian had told Jim enough about his home life, but having Jim witness it was different. 

“Do you want to come up here, Sebastian?” That was Jim’s voice, breaking into the darkness. 

How did he always know when Seb needed him? 

Wordlessly, Sebastian got out of bed and climbed the ladder. As soon as he was on Jim’s bed, Jim said, “You can sleep at the foot.” 

Sebastian grumbled like he was insulted, but he curled up at the foot of Jim’s bed all the same, Jim’s feet centimeters from his face. Weirdly that was comforting. 

He closed his eyes and breathed. Jim was coming home with him for Christmas. And whether Jim hated him afterwards or not, at least it wouldn’t be like last summer. At least he wouldn’t be alone. 

* * * * 

“I’m happy you’re going with Sebby to keep Sebby company, but I’m going to miss you. And I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, Big Brother, okay? And I’ll give Mummy so many hugs for you.” 

Richard Moriarty was squeezing Jim until he nearly turned red. They looked exactly alike, but Richard seemed smaller. Somehow Richard, like Jim, managed to be one of the most annoying people Sebastian knew, but he didn’t hate Richard. He found him oddly endearing. 

“You ready, Richie? My Father’s sent a car to drive us to the airport.” 

Richard nodded his head against Jim’s chest, not opening his eyes to see Severin approach. Severin made eye contact with Sebastian and they both nodded. That was their heartfelt, fraternal goodbye. 

* * * * 

“I was in your father’s bedroom earlier, so I know everything about him now. Were you aware that he mostly sleeps on your mother’s old chaise lounge? It’s half-eaten by moths.” 

Jim loved to talk while his cock was deep in Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian had no idea how Jim managed it; staying silent took most of Sebastian’s focus during a blowjob. 

At least, with the sound of Jim making normal conversation, none of the maids would knock on the bedroom door to see what was going on. 

“When is he coming home?” Jim asked. 

Sebastian continued sucking, looking up, unsure if such a direct question could be rhetorical. 

Jim took his cock out of Seb’s mouth. Seb swallowed, brushing away a string of saliva. 

“He’s here from Christmas Eve to Christmas,” said Seb. 

Jim stared in the distance, deep in thought, while idly pushing his cock back into Seb’s mouth. Seb resumed his bobbing rhythm. 

“You’ve been all strung up when he’ll only be here for two days?” Jim said. “You made me think he would pop up at any moment.” 

“Ianetbe’allungup,” Sebastian gurgled around Jim’s cock. 

“Yes, you have been,” said Jim, and then his eyes squeezed shut, and Sebastian watched in awe as he came. 

* * * * 

This was what Sebastian considered ‘cock worship.’ Maybe he wasn’t the best at blowjobs, which would explain Jim’s incessant chatter in the midst of them. But there wasn’t much talking now, with Jim flat on Sebastian’s bed, legs spread and bare, Sebastian between them. It had only been a couple of months since Jim had first let Sebastian see him bare, and Sebastian still wasn’t over the novelty of it. But what was most appetizing right now was the head of Jim’s cock, glistening with saliva and precome and being absolutely spoiled by Sebastian’s tongue. 

“There,” Jim panted. Victorious, Sebastian licked as directed, teasing the tip of his tongue over Jim’s slit. Jim tended to like that. 

Jim reached down and clawed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian continued to lavish his tip, just the tip, hoping, as Jim’s fist clenched, that Father wouldn’t make Seb get a haircut once he came home. 

Sebastian reached out, petting Jim’s balls, pulling lightly. Jim had a heavy, symmetrical pair of balls. Their sheer perfection demanded Sebastian’s attention. 

“All,” Jim hissed, hips suddenly thrusting. Sebastian took in all of Jim’s cock immediately, letting Jim thrust. He forced his eyes up, made himself watch as Jim came. Jim’s body was rigid, every muscle tensed, on his face an expression devoted purely to pleasure. 

Sebastian jolted, gagging as Jim’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jim slowed his thrusting, his grip on Sebastian’s hair going slack. Then, with a decisive sigh, Jim’s entire body went loose, and he lay back in contentment. 

“Don’t leave,” Jim said. 

“Why not?” asked Sebastian, not mistaking the request for an expression of sentimentality. He moved from between Jim’s legs and crawled up the bed, resting beside Jim. 

“I’m going to want that again, as soon as I can…” Jim motioned vaguely to his soft cock. 

“Do you think between now and then you could do something about _this?”_ Sebastian indicated his own hard member. 

“Since you asked, no,” said Jim flatly. 

“Fuck you,” Sebastian growled. 

Jim’s hand, limp and useless a second ago, shot out and grabbed Sebastian by the hair. He didn’t pull, though. He kept it there as a warning. 

“None of that,” said Jim. “You need to learn that I’ll take care of you, always, even when I don’t bother telling you so.” 

“You don’t take care of me,” Sebastian objected, ignoring the fist as it pulled more tightly at his scalp. “And I don’t need anyone to – ” 

“Sebby, dear. Who’s forced himself to be hard for a disconcerting amount of time today, so that you could occupy yourself with a cock in your mouth and not worry about your father’s imminent arrival?” 

Sebastian snorted. “Oh, right. I forgot that your incessant requests for blowjobs were an act of _charity.”_

“How do you feel right now?” Jim asked. 

Sebastian glared at him, silent. 

“Are you tense?” Jim specified. 

“Of course not,” Sebastian spat. 

“Were you tense before I asked you to suck me off this morning?” said Jim. 

Sebastian’s lack of answer was a clear response. 

“It’s my job to take care of you, see?” said Jim. He scratched Sebastian’s scalp, and Sebastian closed his eyes, knowing there was no use in pretending he didn’t like that. 

“Why would that be your job?” he asked. 

“Because it’s your job to obey me no matter what, and I’m a fair boss,” Jim answered, as if it were obvious. 

It was times like these that Sebastian became ultra-aware of Jim’s long term plans for him. Knowing that he somehow made it into Jim’s future schemes probably should have frightened him; surely everyone else at Eton planned on leaving the bastard long behind come uni. But the security of knowing that Jim was going to keep him around – and he would, if he said he would – proved to be more calming than even Jim’s cock in his mouth. 

“Come here,” said Jim, taking his hand away from Sebastian’s hair and holding it out instead, his arm a perfect pillow. 

Sebastian grumbled but complied, pressing his face against Jim’s chest. 

“You haven’t been sleeping at night. Take a nap now that you’re relaxed.” 

Honestly, what was the point of arguing? Jim was right, he was always right, he was a fucking mind reader. 

After several fitful nights, Sebastian fell deep asleep in just a few minutes. 

* * * * 

“I’m going to throw up,” said Sebastian as soon as the maid, who’d announced that his father’s car was coming up the driveway, left the room. 

“No, you’re not,” said Jim, “but lean down so that I can knot your tie right.” 

Sebastian let Jim fuss over him, certain that, while Sebastian would miss some minor flaw and have Father shout about it, Jim might actually give Sebastian a chance at passing inspection. 

“Jim, I…” Sebastian swallowed. 

“It’s fine,” said Jim. 

Sebastian blinked. “You never say stuff like that.” 

“Because normally there are far too many factors in a situation to deem something _fine_ or _not fine,”_ said Jim calmly, finishing with the tie. “But in this case I am entirely confident that everything will be alright.” 

“My father’s unpredictable,” said Sebastian. 

“I highly doubt that,” said Jim, smoothing out Seb’s lapel. 

“Jim…” 

Jim looked up. His eyes went back and forth between Sebastian’s, and Sebastian wondered what he was seeing in them. 

“This man’s your weakness,” said Jim. “I’ll need to fix that. But I’m not afraid of him.” 

“You should be,” said Sebastian. 

“Hush.” Jim patted Sebastian on the shoulder. “You have a day and a half of him. How could that compare to the next two weeks you have with me?” 

“It doesn’t, but…” Sebastian didn’t know how to explain. His father was going to humiliate Sebastian in front of Jim, and Jim was going to hate him. Jim wouldn’t _want_ two weeks with Sebastian. 

“Once he’s gone, Sebby,” said Jim lowly, “I’m going to give you the biggest reward of your life. It’ll be so good that you’ll forget about your father. You’ll forget about all your little fears and worries and insecurities.” Sebastian opened his mouth – he was never afraid, never worried, always confident – but Jim continued: “You’ll forget everything in the world except for me. And wouldn’t you like that?” 

Before Sebastian could deny that yes, he’d like that very much, Jim was out the door, headed downstairs, and Sebastian hurried to follow. 

* * * * 

“And what about you? James Moriarty?” It was strange to hear that name coming from Father’s mouth, but Sebastian’s blood boiled in hatred as he saw the way Father’s lip twitched at the Irish name. 

“I’m your son’s best mate,” said Jim calmly. 

Sebastian stared. Father’s back was turned on him as he addressed Jim, so he gaped freely. Jim had spoken in perfect Received Pronunciation. 

“Then you must know him very well. What is my son like at school, James?” 

Jim stood still with his hands behind his back and his posture rigid. Unlike Sebastian, Jim didn’t appear to be in a position of submission when he did this. He stood straight and confident out of defiance, not obedience. 

“He’s the second smartest boy in the entire school. All the other boys are afraid of him.” 

“Afraid?” Father barked out a laugh, his tiny ice-cold eyes turning on Sebastian. “You never told me that, son. You told me you get along smoothly with the others.” 

Sebastian was about to stutter out a response. Of course he played nice, of course he was the kindest boy at Eton. 

Jim’s eyes flashed, silencing him. Then Sebastian saw. 

Father’s tired eyes were practically _twinkling,_ his thin lips curled in a half-smile. He looked _pleased._

“Sebastian’s the best shot in the school, and he throws the hardest punches,” said Jim. “His rugby coach told him that if he gives another teammate a black eye, he’s off the team.” 

Sebastian gaped. That was true, but how the fuck did Jim know? Seb hadn’t told anyone, because he didn’t want word getting to – 

“Is that so?” Father regarded Sebastian. “You should have told me. I need stories to tell about my sons. Although,” he turned back to Jim, “you said second smartest. Who’s the first?” 

Jim stared ahead calmly. “Me.” 

Father tilted his head back and laughed. Sebastian had never heard him laugh like that, like he actually thought something was funny. 

“Very well,” he said. “You have yourself a clever mate, Sebastian. A little small, but I trust you two have been hunting since you got home?” 

“Sebastian’s killed two deer,” Jim offered. 

“That’s my son,” Father said. “Keep hunting, boys.” He clapped Jim’s shoulder, and Jim bore the weight determinedly. “Shooting will build up your arms, you know.” 

“Yes,” said Jim, as if he’d ever picked up a gun in his life. 

And just like that, Father left the foyer. 

Just like that. 

Jim moved closer to Sebastian, about to speak, but Sebastian shushed him frantically. Sebastian listened to Father’s footsteps, going up the stairs, fading. 

He breathed. 

“I told you,” said Jim. “There was nothing to worry about.” 

Sebastian stared. Jim kept talking. “Men like him are so _easy,_ Sebastian, because they never suspect that anyone would have the guts to lie to them. You have to use that to your advantage.” 

“But you didn’t lie,” Sebastian whispered. “Everything – the black eyes, the two deer – it was all true.” 

“Of course it was.” Jim shrugged. “You’re exactly the son your father raised you to be. Why wouldn’t he be proud of you?” 

Jim made it seem so simple. Years of fighting for Father’s approval, yearning to do just one simple thing right, and Jim was rattling off lists of Sebastian’s accomplishments. Jim had made Father _laugh._

“You’re amazing,” Sebastian whispered. 

“Hush,” said Jim. 

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “I mean it, Jim. You’re amazing.” 

He stepped closer, looking around, afraid that Father had returned. But the foyer was empty, so Sebastian got on his knees. 

“I don’t have words.” Sebastian swallowed, voice hoarse. Jim looked down on him, and Sebastian felt suddenly like he didn’t need words. Jim never trusted anything anyone said, anyway, did he? 

So Sebastian nuzzled Jim’s thighs. He was encouraged by fingers in his hair, petting him. Then Sebastian went lower, out of Jim’s reach, on all fours. 

He kissed Jim’s shoes. 

_You’re amazing._ He kissed the tongue of the shoe. _You’re amazing._ He worked his way down, laces brushing against his lips. _You’re amazing, Jim Moriarty._ He kissed the toe of Jim’s shoe. 

When he was done, he looked up, knowing he should be ashamed. If Jim had worn his typical smirk, he would have been. 

Instead Jim caught him off guard. 

“You need to be careful about who you look at like that,” said Jim softly, his light brogue returning. He leaned down, tracing a single finger up Sebastian’s cheek. “Those blue eyes of yours are dangerous.” 

Before Sebastian could work out his meaning, a maid came in to scrub the foyer floor, and Sebastian pretended he’d been searching for a lost button. 

* * * * 

Father didn’t bother saying goodbye to Sebastian. Not long after the many guests from the Christmas party had parted, Father, too, departed for the airport, soon to be on the next plane to Iran. Sebastian would have slept through his leaving if Jim hadn’t shaken him awake and opened the window, seeming to think it important that Sebastian hear Father’s car leave the long driveway. 

Maybe it was important. Hearing the car’s tires against rock made Father’s departure absolute, until all that was left was the image of Jim’s silhouette against the moonlit window. 

Cold air gusted in, and everything was quiet. Sebastian was suddenly, violently aroused. 

“Take off your shirt,” said Jim, padding back to the bed. Sebastian scrambled to his knees, his blanket and clothes itchy against his skin. 

The shirt fell to the floor, leaving Sebastian in briefs, and Jim’s mouth was on his. They didn’t kiss often, and this was Sebastian’s second clue that something special was happening. 

The first had been earlier, when Jim had instructed Sebastian to wash himself _thoroughly_ in the shower. ‘Thoroughly’ was code for cleaning the area Sebastian never normally touched. Over the months Sebastian had become almost accustomed to his own hole, to the hair that brushed against his fingers down there, to the odd way he felt genuinely clean when he washed himself there. 

Jim had tried touching Sebastian down there before, but Sebastian had chickened out every time. 

_“You’re going to want it so bad, you’ll beg for it.”_

Jim had said that almost a year ago, but Sebastian felt no closer to wanting a cock – or anything – up his arse. 

Jim kept kissing him even as he took Seb by the shoulders and turned him around. Jim’s hand was on Seb’s cheek, turning his face, kissing him, as Sebastian laid on his stomach. Then Jim’s lips were on the nape of his neck, biting his shoulder, mouthing at his vertebrae. 

Sebastian fought a shiver. He pressed his lips so that he could keep quiet like always, but tonight he felt especially receptive to touch. Jim’s touch felt electric, his breath hot across Sebastian’s back, the air from the window snow-cold. 

“Put your hands behind your back.” 

Fuck, Jim’s voice was sexy. Sebastian’s cock throbbed at the sound of it, and he hurried to move into position. Jim must have picked up one of his ties on his way to the window, because Sebastian recognized the familiar sensation of silk against his wrists as Jim tied them together. 

“Too tight?” Jim always asked this. 

Sebastian shook his head; he didn’t want Jim to hear how strained with arousal his voice doubtlessly was. 

Whenever Jim restrained him, Sebastian’s body seemed simultaneously lighter and more responsive. Everything was dark, he couldn’t move, so the only thing to do was to feel Jim touching him. 

Jim’s hands left him as he pulled off his own shirt. Once Jim was presumably bare, he let his fingers slide down the small of Sebastian’s back. They teased at the waistband of his briefs, then slid over the material, running down his arse to his thighs. 

Sebastian knew his cheeks were sensitive. He liked it when Jim touched him there, and lately Jim had been paying that particular area a significant amount of attention. 

Finally, after several more minutes of teasing his fingers around the area, Jim slowly slid the briefs down Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian moved to accommodate their complete removal, sighing with satisfaction once he was entirely nude. 

This felt best. His entire body was covered in goose bumps, fully accessible to Jim and waiting for him to make the next move. 

Jim’s finger slid down Sebastian’s crack. 

“That feels good,” Sebastian said automatically. He hadn’t realized that, sometime between his briefs disappearing and Jim’s new exploration, he’d forgotten to press his lips tight together. 

“Mhm…” Jim’s noises made him crave it so bad that he squirmed, for a second, just to rub his cock against the sheets. Then he held still obediently, and Jim continued to play with his ass. 

He was far from reaching for Sebastian’s hole. This kind of touching was new and strange and oddly delicious, but Sebastian wasn’t scared of it. 

Jim touched his cheeks, spread them apart. 

“You’re perfectly clean,” praised Jim, as if he could see in the dark. 

With that declaration made, Jim leaned down and kissed directly against his crack. 

_Wow._ Sebastian wasn’t sure what that felt like, exactly. He’d never felt anything like that before. 

_Do that again?_

But Jim was somewhere else now, his hand roaming between Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian mentally prepared for some ball play, but that’s not what happened. 

Jim began to press lightly against a spot between Seb’s scrotum and ass. 

Seb’s fist jumped into his mouth as he suppressed a moan, his legs moving without his permission. Jim’s fingers kept up the light pressure, pressing again and again in a steady rhythm, almost like he was milking a cock. 

Sebastian’s limbs went slack, fist falling out of his mouth and uncurling. 

“Keep doing that,” he breathed, and he didn’t notice the way his voice quivered. “It feels like – it feels like – ” 

If he was a girl and could be fucked, it would surely feel like this. 

Jim was definitely outside of him, but Jim felt _in_ him. His perineum, Sebastian suddenly remembered. His health class had neglected to mention what _this_ felt like. 

Jim went on, Sebastian receiving. And then all at once: 

“It’s too good. It’stoogoodit’stoogoodit’stoogood. Stop, stop it!” 

Jim’s hand released him. Sebastian was flooded with pleasure, dizzy from it. The room was so dark; he couldn’t read the clock on his wall. How long had Jim been touching him like that? 

“I felt like I was going to come,” Sebastian confessed. “But it burned, and I couldn’t – ” 

“Shh,” said Jim, and his hands ran down Sebastian’s lower back again. “Are you better now?” 

“Yes, Jim,” said Sebastian, alarmed by how small his voice sounded. 

Jim seemed to like it, though, because he stopped to kiss Sebastian’s neck. First just a peck, then his wet mouth was sucking at Seb’s skin, leaving it cold with moisture, and Seb loved it when Jim kissed like that. 

Jim went back to playing with Sebastian’s ass, and Sebastian lay contentedly for several minutes before Jim broke into his pleasure-spell. 

“Can I touch your hole, Seb?” 

Sebastian lay silent. He didn’t want Jim to stop playing with him, but… 

“If you don’t like it, just say so,” Jim said. 

“What if it hurts?” Sebastian whispered. 

“I’ll use one finger. I won’t go inside you right away, and my finger will be covered in lube,” said Jim. 

“Where’d you get lube?” Sebastian asked. 

“You keep some in your bedside drawer at school,” Jim said casually. 

Jim’s touches were too overpowering for Sebastian to protest at Jim’s snooping. He wanted to get back to it, so he said, “Use a lot of lube. A lot. Please.” 

Jim listened to him, because he always listened when it mattered. When Jim’s finger met Sebastian’s skin, it was entirely wet and slick. It didn’t make its way immediately to Sebastian’s hole, either, but rather stimulated his crack, stroking again and again until it was, once more, almost too much. 

Sebastian raised his ass in the air, bending so that his cheeks spread open. 

“Oh.” The word left Sebastian’s mouth as the pad of Jim’s finger tapped his hole, and that was the beginning of the end. 

Jim pressed lightly, circling and pressing again, and Sebastian was gone. Melted. It was like his brain was split in two parts, the pleasured part and the part observing the pleasure. The pleasured part was moaning, all efforts at suppressing any sound defeated in moments as Jim touched his hole. He was groaning and keening, his breaths heavy, and the latter part of his brain was being overtaken by the former, the pleasure conquering all else, all dignity, all pride, until what was left was his slack jaw, his closed eyes and exquisite, pulsating hole, his nerve endings in a storm of bliss. All that existed was Jim’s single finger, the most powerful entity in the world. Sebastian’s moans filled the room and he couldn’t think of stifling them, because keeping quiet was beyond his control now. 

This went on. Jim was in no hurry, making occasional noises of approval deep in his throat, likely for Sebastian’s benefit. Sebastian’s mouth bit his pillow, then at times went slack, and he helplessly drooled on his pillowcase, far too gone to care. 

“I’m going deeper now,” Jim said, and there wasn’t an ounce of Sebastian that was afraid. Jim pulled out briefly to soak his finger with lube again. Then he pressed slowly up into Sebastian’s hole. 

“Fuuuck. Yes, yes, yes. Oh. Ooh…” Sebastian was actually trying to say only one word, and eventually he got there: “Wait.” 

Jim’s finger stopped sliding, staying where it was. Sebastian had no idea how deep that was, but he breathed, utterly loose. 

“Does it hurt?” Jim asked. 

For a moment Sebastian was taken aback. There wasn’t an inkling of pain in his body; the possibility of pain hadn’t dawned on him, he’d forgotten about it. 

“This is the best feeling in the world.” Sebastian’s voice shook. 

Jim wiggled his finger just slightly, sending Sebastian’s nerves into a frenzy with the slightest movement. When Sebastian became accustomed to this, he began to slide in and out. 

“Oh,” Sebastian whimpered. “That… That’s…” 

He keened as Jim went deeper, because that was fucking amazing. It was all the pleasure of his hole being stimulated, and then so much more, deeper inside him, like Jim was working his perineum again. It was everything all at once and – 

With his free hand, Jim reached to grasp Sebastian’s cock, but Sebastian jolted away without realizing it. He didn’t want that familiar pleasure, he wanted this, all this, please touch his hole forever – 

And then Jim bent his finger, and that touched somewhere _really_ good, and Sebastian was howling. His orgasm built and built, fueling through him, and then suddenly released itself. 

Jim’s finger worked him, and it was like fucking explosions, again and again, and his orgasm wouldn’t stop. He was screaming, a single, high-pitched keen, thrusting so hard that maybe Jim wasn’t moving at all, maybe Sebastian was fucking himself on Jim’s finger, and then – 

It stopped. Jim stopped a moment later. Sebastian’s body collapsed, his thighs rubbing against his pool of come. 

Jim pulled out his slick finger, and it was over. 

  


Sebastian took longer than usual to compose himself. He was a veritable puddle, unable to move or respond as Jim crawled up beside him. But Jim was a fucking mind reader like always, and knew, somehow, that Sebastian wanted something he’d never wanted before. 

Jim wrapped his arm around Sebastian and pulled him close. Seeing that Sebastian’s pillow was damp with drool, he silently lifted Sebastian’s head and replaced it with his own pillow. 

“My sweet Sebastian,” he breathed, lips on Sebastian’s temple. Sebastian’s breathing was deep, almost like he was sleeping. 

He felt like he was floating. The bed was light, and so was he, and there was no gravity, or pain, or rage. For the first time since before his fifth birthday, he didn’t feel the slightest hint of anger. He was a loose-limbed puppet made for Jim’s designs. He existed to feel Jim’s lips, listen to his voice. 

After several minutes, Jim sat up and reached over Sebastian. 

Sebastian mustered the energy to say, “Don’t leave.” 

“Shh,” went Jim. He picked something up from the bedside table and sat back down. “You need water.” 

Sebastian didn’t know what he was talking about, until Jim propped up his head and held a glass to his lips. Sebastian gulped down the entire glass in seconds, and then looked up to see Jim looking down at him, eyes deep and observant. 

Sebastian loved those eyes. They poured inside him and devoured him, knew everything about him. Should he tell Jim that? That he loved them? 

His own eyes closed instead. After a moment Jim swept the duvet over himself and Sebastian. He tucked Sebastian’s half securely under Sebastian’s chin, and then held Sebastian close. 

Sebastian drifted to sleep, lighter than he’d been in years. 

  


Jim kept extensive notes on Sebastian Moran. Although he was – contrary to Sebastian’s adorable belief – not telepathic, he was confident he knew many of Sebastian’s preferences better than Sebastian himself. Which was hardly a surprise, considering Sebastian’s endearing, near total lack of self-awareness. 

For example, Sebastian knew he liked when Jim sucked on his neck, but unlike Jim, he certainly had no idea _why._ Without realizing it, Sebastian was obsessed with bodily fluids, particularly Jim’s. He loved the intimacy of Jim’s saliva on him anywhere – sucking his fingers, his toes, his ears, his neck. Everywhere so far tested had induced marvelous results. 

Sebastian’s right nipple was so sensitive that it was best to do no more than blow on it during foreplay, and it must never be teased without some kind of lubrication. His left was less sensitive, but had less potential for pleasure. 

There were some things Sebastian loved but also became less sensitive to if overexposed. Slapping, for example, must not be employed more than thrice every five sessions. There were other things that resulted in stronger orgasms 100% of the time. After months of extensive testing, Jim had decided to never have sex with Sebastian without tying him up first. Sebastian came so much harder when he was restrained, even after adjusting for all other dependent variables, that it was well worth the bother. 

Yes. Jim knew all the ways to make Sebastian come – exactly how much stimulation he needed and where. He knew how to make it last, or how to make Sebastian come in literal seconds. Although Sebastian seemed _so_ surprised when it happened, Jim knew how to make Sebastian moan – even scream. Sebastian had never once begged by chance. 

Tonight’s session, similarly, had gone precisely as Jim had expected it to, lasting the exact four hours and fifteen minutes that he’d anticipated. Far from his own comprehensive data spoiling the fun by rendering sex as stale and predictable as everything else, Jim was yet to tire from the power rush of utilizing his knowledge. He was the only person in the world, out of five billion, who knew so much about Sebastian Moran. 

And his data was not quite complete yet, was it? Sebastian’s delightful response tonight had been anticipated, but there was one thing Jim had not foreseen. 

The way Sebastian looked up at him just before he fell asleep. His blue eyes looked as broken, needy, and vulnerable as ever, but something had changed about the way Sebastian presented himself. 

He hadn’t tried to hide his vulnerability. Sebastian’s constant grumblings and denials over the past months were starting to try on Jim’s patience. As cute as Sebastian’s clumsily-constructed veneer was, candid submission would be much more…effective, considering Jim’s goals. And Sebastian’s submission tonight had been plain on his face. 

He’d been Jim’s for a long time. But by admitting to himself that he was Jim’s, he changed the most constant variable of their relationship, shifting all the other factors and mangling the results. 

He was Jim’s pet now, and Jim’s data was useless. 

As Sebastian slept beside him, Jim stared out at the moon, planning all the ways to build his data back up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jim counts the world population at five billion because this takes place in the 80s. We've made two billion friends since then.


End file.
